My unsung Hero
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Everyone is invited to a party to celebrate saving the world. Everyone except a certain swordsman. And a little mage isn't too happy about it.


**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They all belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**And another YuriXRita story!**

**Seriously more of these things pop into my head more than I can breathe. I really want to do a long one though, just can't find the right setting.**

**Meh, who knows?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

My Unsung Hero

"I present to you the heroes of Terca Lumireis, Brave Vespira!"

The soldier announced loudly as the odd group walked through the large castle doors. The audience of nobles cheered loudly for them as Estelle blushed cutely in her pink royal dress. Her hair tied in a neat bun as Flynn, the commandant, escorted her down the steps with Judith dressed in a lavishing cocktail dress that split on the side giving many males a tantalizing peek at her smooth skin. Karol tugged nervously at his bow tie, annoyed that he has to wear the dress suit and have his hair slicked back and comb down from his normal spiky look; the only he relief he has is his large bag on his side.

Raven, however, was the only one not wearing his Sunday best, deciding to stick to his old fashion purple tunic. Much to Rita's ire who is forced to wear a long white dress that not only dragged on the ground but also had bows at the ends of it. It looks like, in her own words, 'Someone barfed all their lunch on it then shot a unicorn and used it's blood to paint it.'

As they walked down the steps Rita couldn't help bit growl to herself, "Why the hell do we have to wear this crap…."

"Oh relax Rita," Judith gave the young girl one of gentle smiles, "It's only for one night and it's for Estelle."

The young mage looked at her friend as she and Flynn were greeted by a noblemen. Her smile was kind and bright but there was something lacking in that normally sweet smile that she noticed.

"Ugh, yeah I guess so…." She couldn't really blame Estelle for their current situation, even if it was partly her fault.

"But what I don't get is why the old crow doesn't have to get all dressed up like us." She sent a glare at the old man's back.

Raven turned to her and grinned like a fox, "My stature as the amazing Captain Raven allows me to have center privileges that you poor commoners don't."

"Why you little-"A small spark of flame lit in her palm.

"W-Whoa! Rita don't sent the whole place on fire! You'll mess up Estelle's image!" He whispered that last part hopping to please the demon in the white dress.

Rita let her burning eyes look around the room and noticed that some of the party guest were looking at her curiously. She glared back at them for a second until she finally lowered her hand and walked away with a huff. Leaving Karol to sigh, letting go of all the weight off his shoulders.

"I understand what means about the clothes," Karol commented as he tugged at his suit, "But man, she's more on edge than usual."

Raven smirked knowingly as he watched the mage march to the punch bowl, "I just think she misses a certain someone who isn't here right now."

'_Although her anger is not miss placed.'_Raven thought with a little bit of scorn himself.

"It truly is remarkable that you beat such monsters by your self's." The young noble in the green suit congratulated Estelle and Flynn as he sipped on his red wine. "You showed such bravery your highness."

"T-Thank you." The princess smiled nervously at the young noble's high praise for her.

Honestly this really is her own fault. After her adventure, the young princess started writing a fantasy novel based her journey. She was smart enough to omit the bigger details like Duke, the Entelexeia, and Yuri killing three government officials. She even changed everyone's name: Rita was Rukia, Raven was Hawk, Judith was Judy, Karol was Captain, Yuri was Rin, and Flynn's name was Roberto; Flynn could only as the sweet princess why she gave him such a name.

She thought that by changing everyone's name and tweaking their personality a little no one would find out who everyone was. Sadly the people of Ters luims are not so slow. It didn't even take a month after her book came out that everyone found out who was involved in the whole indecent, which is why this party is being held a year after the world was saved.

She sighed inwardly as the noble continued to praise their deeds. She looked to Flynn for help but he could only give her a wary grin; not even the great commandant Flynn could help now.

Rita watched poor Estelle be drowned with praise form the nobles that surrounded her and Flynn with a heavy sigh.

'_You reap what you sow I guess…'_Rita thought with a smile.

Although she didn't really blame Estelle too much for this; even if it is her fault. She swirled the red punch in her glass, trying to keep her mood form becoming more sour by the moment. She turned her attention to the other members of her party finding all of them sounded by guest. Karol was retelling their tail obviously exaggerating his own exploits, and Raven was surround by noble women enchanting them with wild stories of his own. While Judith had the men drooling pools at her feet and the wives burning holes in their husband's heads.

She shook her head at her ally's antics. Although she enjoyed the occasional party, these noble events are dull and their music had no type of beat to it; and don't get her started on their dresses, ugh.

But what she hated most was the fact that _he_ wasn't here…

"Excuse me are you miss Mordio?"

The young noble man, in his early twenties, address Rita with gentle grin.

"Who wants to know?" Her cold response only brought the young man to a joyous laugh.

"Ah ha ha! You truly are as mean spirited as the book says!"

She sent a light glare with her green eyes, but the young man merely smirked it off.

"Come now I only wish to speak to the greatest mind in all the world." He shamelessly flatter her.

Rita blinked, she still isn't used to people complementing her. Actually she isn't used to people in general, but she decided to indulge in the man's request.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

The young man laughed again at her bluntness, rising her ire even more, "Well your all formulas are amazing, creating a tsunami out nowhere is truly impressive."

Rita shrugged off the feat as if it was nothing, "It was simple. I just expanded the formula for splash."

"Could really be that simple?" The noble looked at the sixteen year old in pure astonishment.

"Of course, any idiot with a spell book could figure it out." She shrugged, "Although they would have figure out how to reconstitute all the excess aer, and control it in a five hundred meter radius so it doesn't flood the entire world but that's something I can do in my sleep."

He laughed again at the sheer power this young girl has, "Truly you are a wonder." He complimented her again, and she rolled her eyes, taking a sip out of her drink. "But what I am most interested in is the formula that Flynn used to destroy that beast in the sky."

That caused her to look at him with her own questionable eyes, "Flynn?"

"Yes the commandant who slayed that monster by cutting open the sky. How did you know his body would be able to handle all are. You had to-"

"It wasn't Flynn." Rita interrupted the young man swiftly.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't Flynn who used my formula it was Yuri Lowell." As soon as she said his full name the noble laughed louder than before.

"Smart and funny! You truly are a gem!"

"What?" Her green eyes blazed in anger.

"Come now, that cold blooded scoundrel Yuri couldn't possible do something so brave." The noble ranted on, not noticing the furious shaking of the young girl's shoulders or how the glass in her hand cracked under her grip.

"He is a lowly thief and a killer; the deviant should be hanged for what-agh!?"

Rita's fist slammed into the man's face sending him sparling across the ball room floor. The punch knocked his drink out of his hand, the glass shattering to the ground spilling his wine, but that wasn't what attracted everyone's attention.

"Yuri Lowell is a thousand better than any of you moron's!" It was the young girl yelling her bold and loud declaration. The air around her shifted and roared out as she stepped to the noble who covered his bloody nose.

"Quit talking about him as if you know him! He's done way more than any of you weaklings could!" Her green eyes burned the nobles as she glared at them all. "He risked his life so you jerks could live and yet you treat him like dirt!?" The air around her grew hot, her hand started to glow with magic.

"All he sacrificed. All the crap he went through. And you bastards do nothing but complain for everything!"

Her eyes blazed with fury, "I should roost all of-"

Deep worrying blue eyes felt heavy on her back. Estelle's watched her friend lash out at the party guest, her caring blue eyes filled worry for her wellbeing. They met for a moment and almost immediately did the fire in Rita's heart turn back into an ember. Judith watched the scene, although her eyes her calm, her own mind was agreeing with Rita. Raven and Karol had similar looks of sympathy, understanding her plate.

"Tch! Whatever…." She stomped away to the balcony, her anger still rolling off her. The silence echoed throughout party, shock evident on all the guest faces. The young man could only hold his bloody nose as he broke the quite.

"W-What is her problem!? I merely-!?" The words became air as the cold blue eyes of commandant Flynn burned in him.

"The nerve of those assholes!" Rita roared out to the empty balcony of the ballroom. Her hands balled into fist, as her feet stomped the ground. The night air was chilly. It feels better on her skin than stuffy ball room. The clear sky and high moon would normally clam her mind.

"Those arrogant stuck up morons!" However this would not be one of those nights.

"If it wasn't for him none of those fools would still be alive! And yet the treat him like trash just because he form the lower quarter, those assholes!" She huffed and cursed the rich party guest, leaning on the railing on the balcony. The starry night gave her no comfort, nor dose the full moon. It merely beckoned her back to her home in the lower quarter.

"…He deserves a lot more…." She mumbled to cool air.

"Didn't I deserve fireball the face yesterday?" She could feel the arrogant grin in the voice behind her. She knew who it belonged to but she didn't hid her shock.

"Y-Yuri!?"

The young man pushed off the wall he was leaning on. He wore his normal vest with his sash tied around the middle. Walking to her he took in her attire, trying his best not to laugh.

"You uh…L-look good."

Her face blazed as he chuckled behind his hand. "Oh shut up! This is Estelle's idea not mine!" She turned form his laughing face crossing her arms in anger. "The heck are you even doing here? I thought you were staying home with the mutt?"

"Just wondering how you were handling all this. I know these aren't your type of parties." He casually walked beside her.

"Ugh. The music sucks, and the food has way too much seasoning." She growled, balling her hands into fist. "And everyone in there are morons! They all think it was blondie that took out the Adephagos and you and Duke had nothing to do with it!"

Yuri sighed, finding the point of her anger.

She slammed her hands on the railing, "Just because you two aren't some famous noble or something everyone thinks you don't matter! It's such a load of crap."

"Rita." She didn't hear him form all her ranting, nor did she see him walk closer behind her.

"You deserve some of the credit! You risked your life and-"Yuri hugging her silenced her rant and gave her a burning blush.

"Rita."

She knows that tone of voice. He was telling her to calm down. "It…it's just not fair!" And that rarely works. "You've nearly lost everything trying to save the world when you didn't have to yet they treat you like a criminal!"

Yuri rested his chin on Rita's head, his eyes staring at the full moon. "I killed three people Rita."

"Those guys were assholes. They either crazy or evil, they brought that on themselves."

He sighed, "That still doesn't-"

"The old man was a freak'n spy yet no cared!" She turned in his arms and started poking him in the chest. "Are you telling me you don't care that everyone sees you as nothing but lowlife when you did so much for everyone?" Yuri sighed the third time that night.

Hugging Rita more tightly he said, "Actually I don't. I only care about what you and our friends think really." With a smirk, he touch her forehead with his. Making her turn even redder. "Although I mostly care about what you think."

"St-stop trying to change the subject!" She was angry he was acting to romantic to catch her off guard, it was hard to show that anger when she blushing so fiercely in his arms. Normally whenever he would put on his romantic act she would be so flustered she would forget whatever they were talking about.

Stroking her hair, Yuri said, "Rita-"

"I swear if you say I am too young to understand this-"

He laughed a little, "Sorry but I don't have a death wish." He looked down into fiery greens. "I am not a hero Rita. The praise, the glory, I couldn't care less about that. Even if everyone hates me."

The tone in his voice said there would be no more arguing over this. She pouted, grumbling a little she let her forehead fall on his chest.

"Hm? I am sorry what was that?" he asked titling his head a little.

"I don't care what you or other people say your still…my hero…." She mumbled, in his chest.

"Oh?" His smile became more dangerous. "I didn't quite catch that."

She looked at him, her face flushed and fierce. "Y-You're still my h-h-hero!"

"I am sorry I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" His cheshire cat grin teased her.

"O-Oh s-shut up!" She jab him in the ribs to pay him back for her embarrassment. And as usual he laughed it off.

"Heh heh, well if I am your hero…" He cupped her cheek gently, leaning in closer to her. "Then you're my lovely princess."

Their lips met softly, her mewling and melting at their touch. She stood on her toes to grab the back of his head to deepen the kiss further. The heat of their bodies together sent her head spinning. No matter how many times they do this, Rita will never get used to the joy it brought her kissing Yuri.

To her displeasure Yuri broke the kiss, leaving her panting for air. She wanted more. She wanted be in his arms the entire night. She held him tighter, her lips finding his neck nibbling at the tender flesh while his hands roomed her body through her dress.

"You…should go…the guards will be pissed if they find you….." Her logical mind was still working but her body was on its own. Kissing Yuri form his neck to his ear than to his cheek.

"I should…" But he really didn't want to. He was starting to hate the dress she was in. It hid her lovely figure form him.

"Yeah you should…." She kissed him again more fiercely. However it was shorter then the last as Yuri pulled away again.

"But I can't if you don't let go."

Rita growled at the thought, but gave up nevertheless. They could finish this when she gets back anyway. Giving her another sweet kiss, Yuri let go. Making Rita moan at how cold she felt without his arms around her.

Yuri jumped on the railing of the balcony, then turned with his cocky smile.

"What do you want for dinner tonight anyway?"

She crossed her arms in thought, "I don't know, but anything will besides your croquettes."

He pouted playfully, "But you like my love filled croquettes."

He got her blushing again, "J-Just get out here before I call the guards to bust your ass for sexually assaulting a minor!"

"Heh, see you at home." He jumped off the railing and into the night.

Rita sighed with a red face, "Ass…"

She turned to rejoin the party, just as Estelle came out with worrying gaze. "Ah Rita! Are you ok?" Estelle asked she walked to her friend.

"Yeah I am fine. Uh sorry for um you know trying to blow up the place." She starched her cheek awkwardly.

"No I understand." The princess shook her head "I wanted to um "knock the living curd out him" or something like that eh heh."

"You were right about what you said." Estelle narrowed her eyes with a little anger. "The way some of the people talk about Yuri makes me mad too. They act as if everything he does is wrong when-"

"Whoa easy their Estelle." Rita put her hand on her shoulder to calm her friend. "I am glad for the support but don't worry about it." Honestly she was gald she isn't the only one who thought that.

"Really?"

Rita smirked, "Yup, its ok. Now let get back in their before they think I am trying to kidnap you."

Estelle giggled but agreed and walked back into the ball room. Rita fallowed her, her temper a little more even.

Walking through the curtain, Rita saw her friends gather around talking to each other. The rich young man was no wear to be found in the crowd which gave her a rather wide breath. Not that she cared what they thought of her. She was thinking of just leaving and going home to Yuri and the pooch early. But she would stay for Estelle and her friends. As long as no one else pissed her off.

"Excuse me Miss Mordio?" She spoke to soon it seems.

Her eye twitched, trying to her best not to drown every party guest. She turned, expecting for see another dumb noble, but it was a knight that addressed her this time.

Not that it matter.

"What?" Is her curt reply.

The knight was a about Flynn's age and looked to be a in a higher ranking that a simple foot solder with the fancier armor he has on.

"Well I used to be in the same class as Yuri back when he was still in the knights and I was wondering if you could tell what he's been up to?"

Now that was a little new, and suspicious, "Why? You want to arrest him for something?"

"Ah no, "He shook his head in alarm. "Actually I spared with him a few times before he quit and admired his skill. I just wanted to know what he was up too."

The sincerity in the knight voice made the mage blink. It was the first time anyone had asked for Yuri and not want him either died or in jail.

"Ah would you mind if we joined into?" A kind looking black haired noble woman and her six year old son walked up to them with a calm smile. "Mr. Lowell saved me and my son when Zaphias was being overrun with monsters."

The son beamed, "Yeah he was so cool! He jumped in like 'wham!' 'Slice!' and 'boom!'"

The mother smiled at him then turned to Rita, "I was wondering if you could tell us more about him."

Rita stood shell shocked for a moment. She thought no one in this city even cared about Yuri.

She laughed a little, _'Turns out your more popular than you think…'_

"Sure." She grinned. "I'll tell you about the great, and aggravating Yuri Lowell."

**And done! So what did ya think? Leave a review and tell me please!**


End file.
